The Dark Future
by Countrygirl19
Summary: Thanks to a stupid dare from Trunks and Goten, Pan and Bra using Bulma's newest invention get sent to the Miri timeline how will future Bulma and Gohan feel meeting the daughters they will never get to have and Trunks meeting the sister he will never have how will this change the Miri timeline and how will the girls get back to their time? eventually Miri Trunks X Pan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New World

It was 4am in the morning and Bulma was still working on her newest invention, she took a sip of her coffee as she kept installing the computer into a machine, she had been working on this for the last two months straight only stopping when her kids needed something or when Vegeta puts his foot down and forces her to go to bed, she smiled as she turned on the switch as the machine lit up, so did the smile on her face, "I did it, it's finally done, oh I'm so excited! She yelled.

She then could hear footsteps coming towards her in the lab "what are you blabbering about woman?"

"Vegeta do you remember when future Trunks came to warn us about the androids, well I invented a time machine just like my counterpart did!" she said proudly.

"Why the hell would you want to invent something like that?" he snorted.

"Well… maybe we could visit the other Trunks and see how he is, even though he is here, he is completely different from his counterpart and his counterpart is still my son and I would like to see how he is doing, don't you ever wonder if he defeated the androids, if he is okay."

Vegeta turned his head to where Bulma couldn't see his expression truth be told, he knew his son was more than strong enough to defeat the androids, but he did miss him, he was a worrier, someone to be proud of, he was the one that inspired him to be a good father to this time Trunks and his daughter, It was because of that moment, that he still remembered like yesterday.

Flashback

Vegeta felt a ki flying towards them and in the corner of his eye, he saw that purple haired kid again and then the truth was spoken.

Piccalo looked at the kid "Trunks is back!"

Then it finally hit Vegeta as he thought "Trunks? That's bissar he has the same name as my son… wait a super sayian from the future, of course it has to be! He's my son! Unbelievable!"

End Flashback

It was from that moment he made a promise to himself to be a good father, something his own father never was and never could be.

"So does it work woman?" Vegeta asked.

"Well I haven't made a test run, I was going to ask Goku or someone to go for me before I try to go somewhere," said Bulma.

Vegeta nodded "I'm not letting that idiot go; I will test it out for you but in the morning."

Bulma's eyes sparkled "really Vegeta? Oh thank you I can't wait to see if my invention worked."

He snorted "yeah yeah woman lets go to bed."

Bulma turned off the light and closed the door to the lab and headed upstairs with Vegeta to bed however two teenagers along with their uncle and brother were upstairs in Bra and Trunks personal living room playing truth or dare.

25 year old Trunks took a moment and thought as he smirked at his sister "I dare you to go into mom's lab and see what mom's new invention does."

"Are you crazy Trunks, you know under no circumstances nobody is allowed to mess with moms stuff," said Bra.

Goten pressed on "oh come on what is the worst that can happen odds are it's not even finished yet."

She shrugged "fine I'll see what the big deal is about."

The four of them walked into the lab when they saw a machine it looked like it was hand held and Bra looked at Pan, Goten and Trunks before picking it up.

Trunks nodded "go ahead Bra unless you're scared."

Pan then spoke "I don't know guys what if it does something bad to her, we don't even know what it will do."

"You know mom won't make anything that will hurt anyone," Trunks snorted.

Bra messed with the dial and then pushed the red button a blue light came over her and Pan got frightened and tried to push the remote out of the girls hand to stop it but the light enveloped the both of them and they both disappeared.

"Pan! Bra!" Goten and Trunks chorused.

The two of them looked at each other and then they heard the doors open and a voice behind them "boys, why are you in my lab and what was that light?" Bulma asked with her hands on her hips.

"We dared Bra to test your new invention and before she disappeared and Pan grabbed a hold of her, they are both gone," Trunks said putting his head down.

"BOYS THAT WAS A TIME MACHINE THEY CAN BE ANYWHERE THROUGH TIME AND SPACE!," Bulma screamed.

Then another voice was heard "woman what are you yelling about, I can hear you on the other side of the house!" yelled an angry, tired Vegeta.

Bulma cried as she buried her head in his shoulder "Vegeta, Bra and Pan are lost through time."

Thoughts raced through Vegeta's head his little princess could be anywhere back on planet Vegeta with the tyrant Freezia, his heartless father,the silence seemed to last for a lifetime until he yelled one word "WHAT!"

Bulma was hysterical "I got to call Gohan and Videl!" she said running towards the phone.

Meanwhile in the Future World

Fifteen year old Bulla's head was throbbing as she looked around the city was dark, in destruction, this was not her hometown that she knew, people were lying dead, it looked as if nothing but hopelessness was filling the air "what happened?" she whispered.

She could hear a laugh behind her as she turned around she saw Eighteen, but younger and a smirk on her face as she put her hand out "Eighteen"Bra yelled hopelessly "it's me Bra what are you doing!" as a blast came towards her, never training a day in her life she just put her hands up and like a flash someone was in front of her, he picked her up in his arms and flew, she slowly looked up at him "Trunks?" she whispered.

Pan looked around it looked as if she was in a doctor room, with bandages on her, she must have had a bad landing she looked over to see a blue haired lady, next to him was a black haired man, he looked like..no it couldn't be "dad?" she whispered sitting up.

The man shook his head "no I'm sorry I don't have children."

Tears fell out of her eyes "daddy how can you not recognize me? Where is mom?"

Future Bulma looked at the girl "honey who are your parents?"

"My name is Pan Son and I'm the daughter of Videl and Gohan Son and my friend Bra she is the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma Briefs the younger sister of Trunks."

Gohan's heart started beating fast, yes he could feel his energy signal in her no doubt she is his but from another time and place entirely as he looked over at her questions ran through his mind..

" Was he going to make it?"

"Was he going to defeat the androids?"

"Was he finally going to know peace? "

"Was he going to start a family?"

He was scared more than ever now, he had a new responsibility on his shoulders to protect his future daughter while she is in this world even if he had to die in order to do it.

Bulma's heart was beating fast "a daughter,her and Vegeta's daughter?"

Her eyes went wide as she thought of a flashback.

_The android had knocked the door down she laughed evilly as she blasted me._

_An hour later I woke up in the hospital, my doctor looked at me "we were lucky we could save you , but I have terrible news from the impact of the blast your baby didn't make it._

_She was pregnant and she didn't even know, this was three months after Vegeta's death _, _that android, that monster had killed her_ baby."

End Flashback

She hadn't told anyone that story, not even her son that he could have had a younger sibiling, she looked over at the blue haired girl and began to tear up "a daughter," she whispered.

It finally hit her, something must have altered their world Gohan had a daughter, her daughter lived one word then came to her mind, what her father had been trying to invent since she was a little girl, A time machine!

She looked over again seeing the girl asleep and Trunks standing over her like an overprotective brother, and seeing this she was determined "I'm going to change everything, you will be born in the next timeline, I will see to that," she then glanced over at Pan "both of you."

Trunks looked at the young blue haired girl, he felt immediate overprotectiveness of her he then looked up as he made a silent promise to himself he was going to protect the only sibling he will ever have those androids won't get near her, he will see to that.

As Gohan looked in awe at his sleeping daughter he then heard the t.v. that interrupted his thoughts.

"_We interrupt this program for breaking news of android activity they just attacked gengertown killing almost everyone in sight.''_

Gohan clenched his fist, "I'm going to fight them."

Trunks nodded as he left his sister's side "I'm coming too."

A voice then was heard behind them "hey I'm up for a challenge I'm coming too."

Gohan's heart fell as he looked at his future daughter, he could see that she had the heart of a sayian fighting in her blood but there was no way in hell he was letting her fight "no you stay here with Bulma you need to heal so we can get you home to your time."

Pan was about to argue but Trunks and Gohan powered up and flew out the window.

Bulma ran to the window as she watched her son and his best friend fly off as she held her hand to her heart "you both better come back, that's all I can say."

Pan walked over to Bra "I'm going to help dad and Trunks we all know that we have fought stronger opponents I can beat them easily."

Bra nodded "well if you're going then I'm not just going to sit here I'm going too."

"No! Absolutely not! Pan you heard your father and as for you young lady.." Bulma began to choke as tears fell out of her eyes as she whispered "I already lost you to the hands of that female android she's the reason you're not here with Trunks and I in this world, and I'll be damned if I will let it happen again."

"Mom I'll be fine, and Pan can handle her own too, we both have trained with our fathers," the two of them flew into the air and out the window "Bye mom/Bulma!" they chorused.

"Get back here both of you I mean it!" Bulma yelled she was angry but then a tear fell from her eye she looked just like a spitting image of her but her spirit was a spitting image of her father Vegeta and she smiled "Vegeta please watch over her."

Pan and Bra were flying they could feel Gohan and Trunks energy level they were just standing on the top of a mountain she landed behind them and without him turning around he spoke "I knew you would end up coming," he said disappointed.

"Dad you don't know me all the villains I have fought I can do this," said Pan determined.

Bra nodded as she backed her best friend up "our fathers have trained us, we can do it."

Trunks shook his head "no way I'm not losing my one and only sister no way," Trunks said looking at his sister.

"Trunks I'm stronger than I look," she said with a look that resembled Vegeta.

Gohan looked out into the sky as he put on a soft smile "I guess we will let them fight."

Trunks looked at Gohan "your insane Gohan! They will get hurt, what would your counterpart say he wouldn't allow it, and I'm not letting my sister fight."

Pan laughed "Trunks we will be fine" she said getting in fight stance Bra nodded "right!"

Gohan stood in between them he pulled Pan into a light hug and smiled down at her he then patted Bra on the back and made two energy balls in each hand and hit Pan and Bra with them knocking them out on the floor.

Trunks eyes went wide "what the hell Gohan why did you do that to them?"

"Trunks I can feel their energy it didn't hurt them, but just as you said I don't want them fighting against the androids do me a favor take them back to Bulma's and then you can meet up with me.." his eyes then met his "I want you to make a promise to me If I don't make it I'll put it in your hands to defeat the androids and to protect my daughter and your sister while they are here and to see that they get back to their time I leave the only part of me left in your hands Trunks I wouldn't trust her with anyone else."

He nodded "I promise I won't let anything happen to either one of them you can count on me Gohan."

Trunks started to go pick up Pan when Gohan walked behind Trunks and punched him causing him to pass out.

"Sorry Trunks I have to be assured that you will still be here to rise when I die."

Gohan smiled as he kneeled down to his daughter picking up her head in his arms "even if it was just for a while and even though I won't get to see you grow up in this time I'm glad to have at least met you Pan and to know at least I in another world will get to have a child and a family, take care."

He then looked at Trunks "Trunks your my brother from another mother and best friend, I wish you nothing but the very best once this evil is over, but if you let anything happen to my daughter I'll haunt you from wherever I end up."

Gohan then turned super sayian and flew to the scene of the androids he was determined to defeat them even if it killed himself to do so.

Authors Note: So yeah… I have always wondered what it would be like if Bulma met the daughter she never had a chance to have in her world and Gohan met his as well. So please tell me what you think so far like it? hate it? don't care for it just be honest I know I have loads of improvement before I become a good enough writer like some of these fantastic authors on here but practice makes perfect right? Leave a review and let me know what you think. : )

Love you guys, Countrygirl19


	2. To The Past

Chapter 2

As Pan woke up she could feel a strike in her heart as she felt her father's power level rapidly going down, she looked over to Bra who was sleeping and Bulma who was in a chair sleeping by her daughter's side.

"Sorry Bra, but my father needs me," she whispered as she opened the window and flew out.

Her speed was increasing as she felt her alternate father's level go less and less she could feel the rain hitting her face as she descended to the ground she could feel Trunks power-level and ran towards it she saw him standing there trembling clenching his hands.

Pan ran beside him, as tears fell down her eyes at the sight her father was dead.

Trunks whispered to himself "Gohan, my best friend, my mentor, it wasn't supposed to be like this we were supposed to defeat the androids, you were meant to find true love and start a family, because of those monsters you will never get to."

He screamed in agony as his power began to rise, Pan's eyes went wide as the fifteen year old boys hair flashed from purple to blonde then before you knew it the blonde energy surrounded him, Trunks had become a super sayian.

Pan looked at the boy in awe; she never saw something so amazing, so beautiful, the Trunks in her time would never show her a super sayian, he was nothing but an aregent playboy jerk who could care less about his sayian pride now she stuttered "Trunks you're a super sayian."

He turned around and saw Pan staring at him, he turned away and wiped his tears, he then looked at her with a seriousness on his face "Pan get out of here, go back to mom's I will defeat the androids."

"No way Trunks, they just killed my father I have to avenge him," she said crossing his arms.

Trunks tried to keep calm with her but at this point he couldn't "I just lost my best friend, before he died he made me promise to protect you, I'll be damned if I let him and his daughter die in the same day."

"Trunks you just now became super sayian you need to tame it, you need to train, I know he's killed everyone you love but you need to train this form, we need time, " said Pan calmly.

"We don't have time, you know nothing about fighting for your life having no father by your side all your friends are dead, in your world it's nothing but happy go lucky you know NOTHING!" he screamed as he flew away.

Pan powered up and followed him "Trunks wait!" but it was useless he was already gone and he had masked his energy.

Trunks flew as quickly as he could "I'm sorry Gohan I know your mad for being mean to her like that, she's the only part of you we have left, I had to protect her, I had to I won't let you down, I will train and defeat those androids I will make you proud I promise," he whispered.

It has been two years since he made that promise, but now he was on a new mission going to the past to give the antidote to Goku so there will be a difference, so the Trunks in that time will have a father and sister, so Gohan can be happy and have the family he was meant to have.

Bulma walked up to Trunks "okay here is the antidote for Goku please be careful and please take care of Pan and your sister and remember keep your identity a secret it's very important, she said to him.

He nodded "right, I'll warn them about the androids and then go forward in time and send the girls home, he said.

Bulma had tears in her eyes as she hugged her son "good luck son, I love you so much," she then turned to Bra "you are strong, but please just be careful I love you too and I hope you know it."

She smiled as she hugged her alternate mother "even though your not my mother in the other timeline your still her and I love you too."

She smiled "Pan your father is smiling down on you as well as your grandmother and grandfather I know it, you have become strong and I know they are proud as am I, please keep my stubborn son in line."

She laughed "you can count on it."

The three of them got in the huge time machine as they all waved, Bulma watched as they disappeared.

"I have faith in you three, don't let me down, please watch over them Goku…and Vegeta just give Trunks and Bra a chance….please… "She pleaded as she looked up in the sky.

Trunks had a lot going through his mind how it would feel to see Gohan again, meet the legend Goku he has heard so much about, and most of all meeting his father.

His mother has always said that his father was not an affectionate man so not to give his hopes up on getting any from him, all he ever wanted was to know that his father would be proud of the things he had accomplished that's all he ever wanted from him.

Pan was nervous her father, her real one not the alternate one that Trunks knows but the one she grows up to be his little girl, was going to be a nine year old boy in this time the farthest thing he's going to have In his mind is this sixteen year old girl is his daughter.

Bra was nervous she heard stories of her daddy before he loved her mother, before he became soft and caring, back when he was cold and cared about nobody this wasn't the dad she wanted to meet, the one that didn't call her a princess when she saw him, the one that wouldn't love her, but no matter what she was going to be strong and not show her emotions not to her father, not to anyone.

Trunks looked over to Pan she was no longer the happy carefree girl she once was, finding Gohan the way she did changed her, changed everything she knew seeing his life gone out of her eyes, realizing it could happen to anyone at any time, he never knew how to be affectionate especially around women the only women he hung around were his mother and Chichi until he met these two, but there was something about Pan maybe it was because she was mentor's daughter that he wanted to keep her close, safe secure or maybe it could be something else.

He walked over and put his arm on her shoulder, you know when you get back to your time you will see everyone again everything will be fine you know that right?"

"I know and even though he isn't really my father, I just couldn't help but imagine what if I lost my real dad like that, or my mom I just don't want to lose them or you to lose your parents the you in my time are really close to both of your parents," she whispered.

"I know were making a huge risk in the timeline but it's one that I have to take to save this world your existing depends on it, my sister's existing depends on it."

He put his hand on hers "look I just want everything back to the way its supposed to be," he then looked at the screen that was flashing "landing in thirty minutes!"

"Get ready, were going to land soon," he told Pan and Bra.

"Right," they both said.

"Remember don't give out your identity no matter what happens understood," said Trunks.

"We promise," both girls said in unison.

Trunks then grabbed the antidote "let's do this," he whispered.

Authors note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated been busy with work and classes but luckily right now my semester is over for a few weeks for the holiday break and new year…and my birthday next week so I have some time to update since I'm just working right now in this point and time. But Thank you so much for the reviews I'm glad you like it so far and I hoped you liked this chapter I know Trunks was a jerk early in this chapter but there is a reason behind it which will be explained later on. Anyways well please leave a review, be honest let me know what you like what you don't and so on.

Love you guys, Countrygirl19


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I own nothing :D and I am not using exact dialogue from the show( because It has been so long since I've seen this season) hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3

As the trio was approaching the planet they could feel two enormous power levels closing in on the planet.

Pan eye's widened "who are those power levels," she said worriedly.

Trunks eyes were closed, he was concentrating trying to figure out who it was, his eyes then snapped open Freezia and his father!" he yelled.

Pan smiled "we don't need to worry you guys we all are stronger than him by a longshot, Bra is the weakest of us and she could beat him easily," she started to laugh "Trunks let me fight them I can get it done in a blink of an eye."

"No, if anyone has to step in and fight Freezia before Goku returns it should be me, there is more of risk of yours and my sister's life then there is mine, I already exist in a timeline you all don't exist at any point in time, you girls cannot be seen at all by anyone, Bra you look so much like mother if anyone saw you and her side by side they would know your related somehow and if father suspects it.. it may not happen."

His eyes then shifted over to Pan "Pan I see Gohan in you and traits of Chichi, you can't be seen either and lower your power levels, listen both of you stay out of sight once we land If I need you I will give you the signal if not stay hidden understand?" he said in a serious tone.

Pan rolled her eyes "ok fine then, but If I see that you are struggling I will step in and you cannot stop me," she said determined.

He nodded "fair enough."

The time machine landed and Trunks got out and went towards the power level while the girls stayed behind and watched the scene from the cliff.

Freezia did his evil laugh as he looked at the soldiers before him "destroy every life being on this planet understand?"

"Yes sir!" they chorused.

They began on their mission which didn't get very far as they heard the sound of a sword slashing and the solders' falling dead before Freezia and King Cold's feet, they looked over to the cause of this and saw a teenage boy about eighteen short purple hair in a bowl cut in a Capsule Corp jacket and the smirk that mirrored Vegeta on his face, so… you must be Freezia," he said in more than a statement then a question.

His eyes went wide as he stuttered "who? What are you?"

Trunks smirked as he grabbed his sword and pointed it towards him "your end Freezia!"

He then smirked again "you're about to fight a real super sayian."

Without giving a chance for Freezia to respond he began to power up and then his hair flashed blonde and his eyes turned teal another super sayian was before Freezia.

Freezia was terrified of the boy, but he wouldn't show his father that he flew up and created a huge energy ball "this is for you father!" he yelled as he threw it at the boy.

All the zz fighters were watching the scene "who is that boy?" said Krillen.

"His power level is enormous he could be stronger than Goku!" said Piccolo.

Vegeta's eyes went wide "no I don't believe it, this must be an illusion the only sayians left are Kakkarot and myself and his half brat, he cannot be a super sayian there only three of us left, even if another baby escaped he would be mine and Kakarot's age not a teenage boy," he thought clenching his fist.

Freezia heard a loud crash and smiled cockily "I knew this kid wouldn't last long."

A voice then was heard as the energy ball started rising, the boy smirked "I'm sorry is this yours?"

He began to panic "no you can't be," he then threw another energy blast which caused the ball of energy to burst.

Yamcha's eyes went wide "that probably just killed the boy!"

When the smoke cleared the boy was standing proud as if nothing happened the z worriers were impressed with this boy.

He then grabbed his sword from his back and grabbed it and smashed it right in the middle of Freezia's scull he began to split as blood gushed from him, Trunks finished him off with one final blast into smithereens.

He then smirked to King Cold who was looking at him with fear he then put out his hand and blasted him killing him as well and made one final blast to destroy the spaceship.

The gang looked at the boy and was up on their guard they didn't know whether they could trust him or not, would he go after them they didn't know.

He turned around and looked at the others and yelled "I know where Goku is going to land you can follow me and I can show you the way."

Bra and Pan who were watching from their hiding spot decided to go along "I'm going," said Pan.

"Me too, I want to see dad," said Bra as she followed her friend.

Trunks was locating the exact spot looking in the corner of his eye he could see the whole gang behind and behind them was Bra and Pan.

He then descended to ground as well as everyone else he got out a capsule and threw it to the ground which appeared into a refrigerator "he won't be here for a while please help to some drinks while we wait," he said grabbing himself a pepsi.

The others hesitated but Gohan saw nothing but good intentions from the older teen "I'm going to try one," he said running towards the fridge and grabbing a grape soda.

Trunks couldn't help but smile at how niave and care free Gohan was, he hadn't see Gohan that way for a long time, the closest thing that reminded him of that free spirit was when he met Pan for the first time.

Piccolo could feel two power levels and looked over towards Pan and Bra "hey those friends of yours?" he directed towards Trunks.

Trunks looked over "damn it they were supposed to stay hidden," he thought "hey you guys can come on over here if you like."

The girls looked at one another and walked over Krillen was the first to speak "so you guys going to introduce yourselves or we just going to have to keep guessing?"

Trunks looked away "sorry we can't."

"You can't? What are you part of the secret service or something" yelled Yamcha.

"It's complicated, let's leave it to that," said Pan.

Piccolo looked over to Pan he felt a very familure energy signal coming from this girl, it was so faimilur but why, he couldn't figure it out, his eyes then shifted to Bra she was strong very strong these the fact that they won't even give out their names left Piccolo to not trust them completely.

Trunks then stood up "Okay everyone Goku should be here any minute."

The gang could see the twinkling in the sky meaning a spaceship was about to land cheers could heard from all around "Goku/daddy!" they all walked towards the huge crater where he landed.

As the door opened the friend they all knew and loved was standing there, as cheers and yelling could be heard "welcome back Goku/daddy!"

He looked around to see all the smiling faces of his friends and family with a few unfamilure faces as well "how did you guys know I was going to be here?"

"This guy knows all about you daddy, and he's a super sayian" said Gohan.

He looked over at the new guy in the group "a super sayian at his age that is incredible.

"Kakarot you fool how could you be so nieve our entire race was destroyed the only ones left are you and I plus your half brat there is three of us if he escaped he would be your age at the youngest not a boy,"Vegeta reminded him.

Bra listened to her father she didn't like this version of her father, not at all.

Trunks looked at Goku "can we talk for a minute just the two of us?"

"Hey buddy anything you can say to Goku you can say to us!" yelled Yamcha.

Goku looked at his friends reassuringly "don't worry guys I'll be right back."

The duo flew away from the others "so what is it you wanted to talk about friend?"

"I have heard about you by reputation and I must know can you turn super sayian?" asked Trunks

"Well at first I couldn't control it but now I can," he said as he powered up his hair flashed from black to gold as his eyes turned teal, Trunks was amazed by the sight.

"This is awesome its been a while since I have seen it."

Goku smirked "now what friend?"

He smirked back "now we both will be super sayians," he replied as he himself transferred into one.

"Now I'm going to attack you ," he said pulling out his sword and pushing it towards Goku and stopped "why didn't you try to avoid it?"

"I searched your feelings I knew you would stop," said Goku smiling.

He then without saying another word tried to attack with his sword again but Goku blocked every attack with ease.

Trunks smiled "everything is true your great, fantastic!"

Trunks decended to base form followed by Goku.

"Sorry for all the secretcy but I need your word you will not repeat what I'm about to say," said Trunks.

"You have my word," said Goku.

"My name is Trunks I am from 20 years in the future, Vegeta was correct when he said you and him are the only sayians left, I have my blood from him he is my father."

"What Vegeta a father that is incredible," Goku said happily he then looked over to Vegeta "yes yes I see the resemblance wow…"

"I will born three years from now you cannot say anything or it will not happen," said Trunks.

"But I didn't come here just to tell you that I'm here to warn you in three years two powerful enemies will attack west city they are strong beyond strong all of the gang we are not enough every one of them die in the hands of him except my master Gohan along with myself… and years later they got him too," said Trunks trying not to cry.

"Where was I didn't I help you guys," asked Goku.

"No you died before it you get a rare virus to the heart, you didn't even get a chance," said Trunks.

"That sucks that that is my fate, I don't get a chance at all?" said Goku.

"No," whispered Trunks "but now you will," he said getting a medicine out of his pocket "in my time there is an antidote just take it when it hits and you will be fine," said Trunks.

"So you came back here to save everyone in your timeline, by beating them here first," said Goku.

"My timeline is already done but I know for a fact by coming back and warning you guys this timeline will be saved," said Trunks smiling.

"How do you know for sure?" said Goku.

He smiled as he pointed diagonal to the two girls "my story gets more complicated those girls somehow came back through timelines they are from this timelines future by about 20 years or so in fact after I get done here I have to return them back home," said Trunks.

Goku looked over at the girls " the blue haired has to be Bulma's child that's for sure, no doubt about it."

"Yes she will be my sister, in this timeline but because of my father's early death she doesn't exist in mine," said Trunks.

"So who would the other girl be?" said Goku.

"In this timeline I don't know how many years but your son will find someone to love and that woman over there is his daughter, your granddaughter."

Piccolo who had been listening to the entire conversation eyes shot open, which Gohan noticed.

"Whats wrong Mr. Piccolo is everything okay?"

He smirked "nothing you need to worry about." For now" he added in his head.

"What my son, will have a daughter," he then turned to look at her "yes I can see a lot of Chichi in her as well as Gohan, that's amazing she's absolutely beautiful that's for sure," said Goku.

Trunks nodded "that she is."

"Hey! I'm guessing you all are leaving soon right?" Goku said in a serious tone.

"Yes my mother is worried and I have to get those two home" said Trunks.

Goku's eyes went from a light friendly dark to a dark that is frightening "Gohan is too young to understand but on behalf of him and myself I will say this while she is in your hands you will protect her understand," said Goku.

Trunks didn't even have to know who he was referring to his eye direction didn't remove from his granddaughter the entire time"Of course Goku, you have my word," said Trunks.

He smiled "that's all I ask."

"Well the girls and I have to get home, I appreciate you hearing me out Goku," said Trunks.

"No problem we will be ready for them, no worries, and you remember your promise," warned Goku.

"No problem man," he said as he flew off, the girls followed suit.

Goku then flew back to the others "so what did that guy want?" said Yamcha.

"Well umm.." started Goku.

"If you won't tell them I will and don't worry I will leave out the matters that were meant to be kept private," said Piccolo.

Once the story was explained the others were in shocked "so they are coming in three years huh?" said Tien.

"I say we prepare for them, all of us," said Piccalo.

"So is everyone in are we going to do this?" said Goku.

"Yeah" the whole gang chorused.

"Ok come on Gohan we start our training first thing in the morning," said Goku.

"Right daddy," said Gohan.

Author's note: Sorry It's been a while sometimes life gets a hold of you and time goes by… tell me what you think I'll update as soon as I can thank you for all the support I appreciate it : )


End file.
